


Black Leather Gloves and a Red Mask

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, M/M, More Dom/Sub maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” She muttered to herself staring at the entrance to the Jungle. She’d been sitting in her jeep for the last 20 minutes watching as a steady stream of people entered the club.</p><p>it’s now or never, girl. You didn't spend three months planning for tonight just to back out now.</p><p>She took a deep breath, fixed the red mask on her face and stepped out of her jeep, door closing firmly behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather Gloves and a Red Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other stories but I needed something to try and get over my block and voila, this happened. It turned out a lot less porny than I wanted it, too but I hope you guys enjoy.

 

 “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” She muttered to herself staring at the entrance to the Jungle. She’d been sitting in her jeep for the last 20 minutes watching as a steady stream of people entered the club.

 _It’s now or never, girl. You didn’t spend three months planning for tonight just to back out now_.

She took a deep breath, fixed the red mask on her face and stepped out of her jeep, door closing firmly behind her.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

If you asked she would have said it started on her 17th birthday but she’d be lying. It started a few nights after Peter bit Scott when she was doing research on werewolves. Distantly she knew about the classification of wolves. Props to Ms. Morris for actually keeping her attention in Biology. Alpha, Beta and Omega. She knew about the give and take of power in those relationships. Now, that was just the beginning. The dreams? Those came later but with all the shit in her life, she pushed it away. She wasn’t ashamed of it. Her mom, before she passed, had taught her to be accepting of everyone.

Not that she really had a name for what it was that burned inside her but the point remained. Well not until she found out why Danny never invited her to the club on Thursdays anyway. Uh, the name thing, not the point thing. It’s actually kind of funny how just hearing four little letters made a part of her just fall into place. Anyway, ever since Danny had started working at the club (he was only a few months older than her damn it), he’d given her an open invitation except for Thursdays. Eventually, she wore him down and he blurted out “It’s not your kind of thing, Stiles. Thursdays are BDSM nights, okay?” She blushed like a schoolgirl and they never talked about it again but man had she thought about it. The mountain ash ring that was put in place very often was a testament to that. Though she’d come to terms with that side of herself, every time she tried to make herself take that first step toward actually getting the release only it could give her, something held her back.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 _Not tonight_ she thought as she stared at the bouncer at the front of the line. His name was Ian and he really liked snicker-doodle cookies. Stiles just so happened to make the best in Beacon Hills and as long as Stiles didn’t try to order any alcohol, he was pretty cool with her being there. Being Danny’s new boyfriend didn’t hurt either. He look surprised to see her in line but waved her forward, glaring at the few people who made comments as she walked up.

“Sty?” he asked, question in lurking in his eyes.

She knew what he was asking and blushed but after taking a deep breath, straightened and nodded shakily. He immediately went from shocked to welcoming. He caught her wrist, rubbing at her pulse point and squeezed gently. She smiled nervously, relishing in the fact that even though Danny had said no to the bite that he was in the know of things now and didn’t even blink twice at the fact Ian was an Empath.

“It is okay to be nervous but everything going to be okay. No one do anything you do not want.” He said sternly. “If anybody try anything, you let Ivan know, okay? Find him inside.”

She nodded, smiling warmly. Ivan was his brother and was about twice his size. Nobody liked to mess with either of them.

“Have fun.” He said ushering her in.

 Whatever she had been preparing herself for with what was probably an unhealthy amount of ‘visual aids’, it was nothing compared to reality. The Jungle’s lights had always been low but it seemed darker in here somehow. There were couples and singles and groups everywhere and there were even live shows going on. She started breathing heavily taken everything in and her head started to fuzz. She blindly made her way to the bar where Ivan was a bit less shocked as his brother to see her but then again nothing ever seemed to really faze him.

“You are alright, ya?” he asked, over the music as he gave her a bottle of water. She unscrewed the lid and gulped down a good third of it before stopping and sucking in deep breathes. Her head cleared a bit and she nodded, for once having nothing to say. He nodded back and when a customer got his attention, he looked back at her and put his hand on hers. Almost immediately a wave of reassurance rushed through her.

“Nobody do anything without consent.” He squeezed her hand before moving down to help the customer. She took another big sip of her water and started to turn around. Before she could, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Sty?”

She relaxed into the touch. Jim was a regular just like she was and he was a pretty cool guy only a few years older than her. He told ‘Sty’ to let him know if she was going to actually come tonight. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

“Come on. You can sit with me. You’re probably already overwhelmed.”

She nodded again and he moved his hand up higher until he was holding her neck gently but firmly.

“May I?”

She nodded her consent then waited for him to let her know what he wanted to do.

“Good girl.” He said with a fond smile.

She shivered. Although Jim was pretty good-looking, there really wasn’t anything sexual about his touch or commands but the feeling that went through was like a lock sliding into place. Jim led her over to a table that was partially hidden but had a good view of the entire floor. They settled in and Jim never stopped touching her in reassurance.

*S/D*

It was well into the night when the true shows started. She watched, fidgeting heat rising in her body as couple after couple and even a few groups performed. Just when she felt like her skin was too tight for her body, the last show began. Jim leaned over and whispered into her ear.

 “You’ll like this one. He comes by every Thursday but never takes the same sub.” His hand came up to her neck to steady her again and she was grateful for him because had it nor been for it, she’s pretty sure she would have bolted out when a very familiar chest came into her view. She sucked in a breath and Jim laughed. “He is a handsome one, isn’t he?

She nodded biting her lip taking in the view. A woman, only maybe a few years older than her, was on all fours, legs spread showing off her assests. The man circled her, lights flashing off his silver mask.

“Watch his hands.”

Oh boy was she. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of the beautiful black gloves encasing what she knew were strong fingers. Though peripherally, she was happening to the Sub, she could not for the life of her tell anyone anything about how long the show was or really any detail besides the Dom. Finally, the scene got more intense and she kept shifting in her seat. Jim laughed and pulled her in close enough to whisper in her ear.

“His name is-”

“Derek.” She breathed and the Dom’s head snapped up. Their eyes met through their masks then his eyes saw the way Jim’s hand curled around her. His lips pulled back into a snarl and she saw red flaring in his eyes. A few jeering comments from the crowd had their connection breaking and Derek with a blank-faces, went back to finish up with the sub. Suddenly the fear that had kept her away came back full force and she started feeling dizzy and like the world was spinning around her.

_Not now, Not now. This is not the time for a panic attack._

Jim felt her tense up and gently rubbed her neck. “Want to get some privacy?”

She nodded frantically. He nodded before leading her away from the table and through the throng of people, who apparently were watching her with appreciating looks, to a dark staircase. She could feel the burn of red eyes on the back of her head but she didn’t turn around until Jim and she were in a nice open room.

“Sty, are you okay?” He asked rubbing her shoulders.

“Yeah. Yeah, just-” She trailed off, starting to tremble as she took off her mask.

Jim immediately went to lead her a couch that was in the sparsely decorated room but the door swung open, bouncing off the wall with a bang.

“Stiles.” Derek growled, the pure anger in his eyes freezing her in place.

“Hey buddy, get-” Jim started to say and as much as she liked Jim, she just couldn’t make herself move to help Jim when Derek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up with one hand, eyes never leaving hers.

“ _Out._ ” He snarled tossing him out into the hallway and slamming the door and locking it.

Her mouth slipped open to say something, _anything_ but Derek snarled again, cutting her off.

“17, Stiles.”

She looked down at the floor breaking their eye contact.

“ _Look at me._ ”

Her head snapped up immediately, eyes wide. That wasn’t Derek’s normal ordering tone. No, this one was a whole lot darker and rang with hidden power and it sent a thrill through her.

“You’re 17.” He sneered, stepping closer. With every step he took, she did the same in the opposite direction until her back hit the wall. “What the fuck are you doing here? You’re a fucking _kid_.”  His hands slammed against the wall to emphasize his point and she jumped. “This isn’t something you can fuck around with, Stiles. What was it? A bet? A laugh? What the hell did you and Scott come up with? There’s people here who could care less that you’re underage, that wouldn’t hesitate to make you go to your knees and beg and make you _submit_.”

His eyes went for her neck. They flooded with red again and he snarled, hand going to the exact spot where Jim’s hand had been.

“Goddamn it. _It should have been me._ ” He thundered, tightening his hand and making her gasp. She knew deep down that Derek would never hurt her but the tiny thrill of fear that went through her warmed her core. “Out of every single fucking person you could’ve picked in this whole damn place, Stiles, you let _that-that bastard_ touch you, lay a claim on you.” His nostrils flared as his eyes turned to flint and then he sneered again. “He could never be what you need.”

“Wha-what do I need?” She wheezed out, fingernails clutching against the wall but finding no purchase.

He leaned in until his lips were almost touching hers and she could feel his warm cinnamon-tinted breath. Her face felt like it was on fire and she couldn’t help but lean forward a bit. His hand tightened again and her lips cooled off but she soon felt his stubble brush against her cheek and his breath blew past her ear.

“ _Me_.”

Her eyes popped open, when had she closed them?, and he surged forward. Their bodies aligned and she could feel every single tightly-compacted muscle. His knee slotted in between her legs and he brought it up to rest firmly against her mound. She gasped out and her hands went for his shoulders but he growled and the hand that had been around her neck went to her wrists.

“No. You don’t get to touch. Do you know why?”

She whimpered and shook her head. His other hand came up and gently grasped her chin, making her look straight ahead.

“Because _Stiles_ ,” He whispered into her ear and she shivered at the pure seduction in his voice. “I’ve spent the last year and a half, trying to be good, trying to wait until you were 18 because you’re too damn young for this. A year, Stiles, denying myself the right to touch you,” His hand drifted down her neck and collarbones, “Even though you smelled so _fucking_ good.” He dragged his nose up her neck breathing her in. “I denied my right to fuck you even though I knew you’d give it up so pretty for me.” His knee ground against and she couldn’t help the gasp that rose from her throat. “And you would have, wouldn’t you? You would have let me ravage you. Let me force you to your knees and submit like the little Bitch you are.”

She moaned loudly, pure pleasure shooting through her.

“Answer me!”

She whimpered.

“Yes.”

He growled.

“Yes, what?”

She dared to look up and his eyes were burning red again.

“Yes, Alpha.”

His grin was decidedly devilish and he took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it then bit down lightly, dragging his teeth across it.

“ _That’s my good girl_.”


End file.
